


Lustclan *BEING REWRITTEN*

by Constance_Dreamer



Series: Stories I haven't Finished [1]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gang Rape, Incest, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Rape, Romance, Slut Shaming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Dreamer/pseuds/Constance_Dreamer
Summary: (Read the tags, if any of the things here bother you than don't read it, simple as that. If you want to read it go ahead! I hope you enjoy the story!)Lustclan, a clan that lives by itself in a lush forest and where mating is an average day to day thing like hunting and training. There's no problem or prophecy it's just average day lives in Lustclan.*ON HIATUS*





	1. Allegiance

* * *

 

** Allegiances **

_ Leader _

Sagestar - A white tom with clover green eyes - Kink: Likes being fucked by toms - Slave: Snow

_ Deputy _

Ivystorm - A dark gray tom with ivy green eyes - Kink: Likes fucking Sagestar and slut shaming Sagestar - Slave: Frost

_ Medicine Cat _

Blossompool - A ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with nearly red amber eyes - Kink: Likes fucking/being fucked by her patients and apprentice

_ Medicine Cat Apprentice _

Ravenpaw - A black tom with nearly purple blue eyes - Kink: Likes fucking Blossompool

_ Warriors _

Nightspiral - A black tom with white spiral markings and navy blue eyes - Kink: Likes raping she-cats - Slave: Lunar

Blacktail - A dark gray tom with a black tail and dark amber eyes - Kink: Likes dirty talking - Slave: Sunflower - Apprentice: Hailpaw

Berryfleck - A cream colored tom with one green eye and one amber eye - Kink: Likes fucking pregnant queens

Bluestorm - A Russian blue tom with ocean blue eyes - Kink: Goldenfeather - Apprentice: Thornpaw

Paleflower - A cream colored she-cat with sun yellow eyes - Kink: Likes being fucked by Whiteblaze - Apprentice: Honeypaw

Whiteblaze - A white she-cat with blazing amber eyes - Kink: Likes fucking Paleflower with her tail, stick, etc. - Apprentice: Smallpaw

_ Apprentices _

Hailpaw - A Russian blue she-cat with rain blue eyes - Kink: Likes being fucked by Foxwhisper

Honeypaw - A light brown she-cat with honey amber eyes - Kink: Likes being fucked by older toms

Thornpaw - A light brown tom with teal green eyes - Kink: Likes fucking Smallpaw and Honeypaw

Smallpaw - A white tabby tom with ice blue eyes - Kink: Likes being fucked by toms

_ Queens _

Stagstream - A light brown she-cat with ice blue eyes - Kink: Likes getting fucked by Berryfleck - Kits: Smallpaw, Shrewkit, Nettlekit, Willowkit

Goldenfeather - A golden she-cat with gold amber eyes - Kink: Bluestorm - Kits: Expecting

_ Kits _

Shrewkit - A light brown tom with clover green eyes - Kink: Likes getting blowjobs from Nettlekit and Willowkit and fucking Stagstream

Nettlekit - A light brown she-cat with ice blue eyes - Kink: Giving Shrewkit blowjobs

Willowkit - A white she-cat with clover green eyes - Kink: Giving Shrewkit and Foxwhisper blowjobs

_ Elders _

Foxwhisper - A ginger tom with sun yellow eyes - Kink: Likes fucking apprentices and kits

_ Slaves _

Frost - A white she-cat with gray ears and ice blue eyes - Master: Ivystorm

Snow - A white she-cat with black ears and rain  blue eyes - Master: Sagestar

Lunar - A white she-cat with silver ears and night blue eyes - Master: Nightspiral

Sunflower - A yellow she-cat with emerald green eyes - Master: Blacktail


	2. Chapter One

Yowls filled the camp of Lustclan, currently Stagstream was giving birth to Sagestar's kits.

''breath in and out, just one more'' the Medicine Cat, Blossompool talked Stagstream through the process of kitting.

The last one slid out Blossompool licked the kit to warm it up and small mewls escaped its mouth as it was brought to its mother to feed. Stagstream looked up tiredly at the Medicine Cat ''..thank you..'' Blossompool nodded before leaving and heading back to her den where Ravenpaw had been giving her a good fucking. The light brown queen smiled warmly at her kits as she began to name them. She turned to look at the light brown she-kit.

''Hmm Nettlekit fits you,'' she shifted her eyes over to the light brown tom-kit ''Shrewkit fits nicely,'' finally Stagstream named the youngest who was a white she-kit ''how about Willowkit, after your grandmother.'' with a smile Stagstream curled around her newborns and fell into a wonderful sleep.

* * *

 

Nettlekit blinked herself awake when she felt her Mother nudge her.

''Hmm..Mama?'' the she-kit asked blearily.

''Come sweet Nettlekit, today I will be teaching you the ways of Lustclan'' this caused Nettlekit to become fully awake. Once all three kits gathered around the queen Stagstream began her lesson ''In Lustclan we focus on mating more than anything else'' Willowkit tilted her head in confusion ''what's mating?'' the older she-cat smiled at her innocent kit. ''Mating, or sex is complicated to explain,'' Stagstream paused and looked between her kits then continued ''but experiencing it is easier.''

The light brown queen smiled at Shrewkit ''lie down on your back'' the tom-kit followed the instructions and waited, Stagstream then turned to the two sisters. ''Nettlekit go over to your brother,'' Nettlekit did as told ''you see the thing in between Shrewkit's hind legs?'' the small brown kit nodded her head ''that's called a 'dick' take it into your mouth'' Nettlekit listened and put her mouth around her brother's dick. A moan escaped Shrewkit's lips as Nettlekit sucked on the cock ''Willowkit,'' the white she-kit turned to her mother ''watch this'' she nodded and sat down to watch her sister blow her brother. Shrewkit was now thrusting his hips towards Nettlekit's face, face-fucking her ''yes! Suck me off! You love my cock don't you!'' it wasn't long before Shrewkit came in the she-kit's mouth and Nettlekit swallowed his seed without hesitation.

Stagstream smiled proud of her kits, ''you will all make wonderful maters!''


End file.
